Cold Nights
by MarjieBraginski
Summary: Yao spends the night at Ivan's house, but a passing snowstorm is making it difficult to sleep. Ivan knows just how to warm him up.


**My first RoChu fic... Please enjoy! :D**

**.**

It was a very cold night in Russia. Not that it wasn't always cold, but a snowstorm had come in and now the weather was a lot colder than it had been just a few hours ago. As a result, Yao was lying sleepless on his boyfriends king size bed.

Despite the large pajamas he had borrowed and the several blankets he was using, Yao couldn't keep himself warm. Yao shivered, huddling into a fetal position to try and retain some body heat. He really needed to get some sleep, but how was that possible when it was this cold?

Eyes closed, he turned over with a quiet sigh. Ivan was right next to him, sleeping peacefully. Opening his eyes, he smiled faintly and reached out to lightly run a hand over his cheek, admiring the Russian's innocent face as he slept.

Slowly, Yao removed his hand so that he wouldn't wake him. Ivan could get really cranky if someone were to interrupt his sleep, and the last thing Yao wanted was to deal with that again.

Shuttering at the thought, he sighed deeply and glanced over to where Ivan was sleeping one more time. Yao froze when he saw a pair of lavender eyes staring at him tiredly.

"What's wrong, Yao?" asked the Russian, quietly. "You have been tossing and turning for the last hour."

"Oh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep aru."

Yao didn't want to bother him this late at night. He would fall asleep eventually. Yet his lover thought differently.

Instead of doing what Yao had told him, he raised his upper body so he had a better view of the brunette, elbow supporting him against the bed.

"Do not lie to me. Your teeth keep chattering."

The Chinese man shivered. "Well, I can't help it that it's cold."

"You are cold?"

"Yes, it's cold tonight aru. Aren't you cold, Ivan?"

The Russian only giggled. "I am used to the cold, da?"

Yao rolled his eyes as Ivan places his large hand onto his chest, pushing him down gently.

"Lay down, Yao. Relax."

The brunette sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax under the many blankets. It was no use, he was still cold and in a few moments his teeth were chattering again. Ivan moved closer to Yao under the blankets and embraced him tightly from behind.

Yao's breath caught in chest, surprised at the sudden action.

"I-Ivan, what are you doing aru?"

The corners of Ivan's mouth curled slowly into a content smile. Ivan could see the faint blush painting the smaller males cheeks and chuckled.

"You are cold, da? I am simply warming you up."

Yao noticed that Ivan was right. He was getting warmer by the second.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you're right aru..."

Yao clung to the Russian, placing his head underneath Ivan's chin. Eyelids growing heavy, the Asian man sighed contently, relaxing in Ivan's strong arms.

Suddenly, a shiver crawled up his spine, and this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

"I-Ivan!"

The larger mans hands had crawled up his shirt, startling him.

"I am going to make you even warmer." Ivan whispered in Yao's ear.

"Ivan, wh-_ah_!" Yao squeaked as Ivan tweaked his nipple.

The Asian man grabbed his lovers hands to try and keep then at bay, but it was useless. Ivan took hold of both Yao's wrists and pinned them above the brunettes head. Quickly, he shuffled into a position so that he was looming over the smaller man.

"Ivan, it's r-really late aru. W-We have a meeting tomorrow morning. We shouldn't..." Yao trailed off as he felt Ivan's hand travel lower, reaching his pants.

"_Nyet_, we should. You woke me up, so you need to be punished." Ivan grinned, slipping his hand down the front of the brunettes pants.

"_Aiya_! D-Don't! We have to wake up early aru!"

Ivan kol'ed softly as he continued to fondle his lover, knowing that Yao would soon change his mind.

**x**

"I-Ivan! _Ah!_ N-No more aru! I can't handle anymore...!"

In the room next door, Ivan's servants are trying to sleep. There is a banging against the wall and moans drifting in that are keeping them from doing so.

Eduard groans and covers his head with his pillow, trying to muffle the noise.

"D-Do you think we should go help ? I-It sounds like M-Mr. Braginski is hurting him..." Raivis stammers, concerned for the guest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Toris advises as he rummages around under his bed, quickly pulling out a pair of noise-canceling headphones.

"B-But..."

Toris slips on the headphones and lays back down, closing his eyes.

"Trust me, just don't."

**.**

**The poor Baltics... Oh well, at least Toris will get some sleep. :3**

**Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
